H.O.R.N.E.T
Havoc. On. Rotary. Nonstop. Engine. Turbines... The Titan's H.O.R.N.E.T Class Gunship was one of the third oldest Vehicles in the KTD Service, stretching it's time line from back in 1952, to 2002. The H.O.R.N.E.T was first developed and tested during the events of the Legion Wars. It was known to be the Demoral's first ease of Sky Ground-Attack Transportation, as well as a ground support vehicle. The H.O.R.N.E.T however was known to be very armored making it slower than any other KTD Air vehicle, making it vulnerable for air attack. Unlike the Kids Next Door M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H developed about 12 years after, H.O.R.N.E.T is different from the KND version, because it contains wings on the side rather than Heliojets. Development Construction of the H.O.R.N.E.T Gunships began on April 4th, 1952 during the Legion Wars, although some had also been produced 3 years earlier in 1949, as the major plans and schematics which were set to create the H.O.R.N.E.T were drawn out in 1949, which in turn allowed Titan Motors to construct 2 prototypes for testing in 1950. The aircraft was constructed by thick metal plating pulled from junkyards all over New York City, and a couple of sailing Boats that were scrapped after their usefulness has ended. The completion of the first H.O.R.N.E.T It was tested against old Junker Cars, In which despite not destroying them, proved to at least bring about some stunning effects against adult and Teenage activity. The success of test flights earned the H.O.R.N.E.T Its name. Official H.O.R.N.E.T Series 'H.O.R.N.E.T Mark I' The H.O.R.N.E.T Mark I was the first known Gunship of its kind, dating all the way back to the Early 1950's, in which the first major H.O.R.N.E.T despite its major manufacturing Date being 1952, the Mark I's were known to have been constructed a 2 years earlier in 1950, in the event of an Adult break out, and that they could rely on slow moving aircraft in order to spot them, mostly due to the fact of G.l.i.d.e.r's and V.A.L.A.Y.R.I.E's Being too fast to see from the sky, thus also leaving the pilots opened to be stunned. Despite these early constructions, the Mark I Never saw action until the Second Year of the Legion Wars, in which they were used to transport KTD Operatives, along with patrol tactics in order to seek out adults and Stun them. The Mark I's also provided the Black Powder Bombardment of Oran City during the Fall of Grownbonia in 1953, in which had ended the Legion Wars, and began the Kid Titans of Demoral Occupation of the adult hiding Region. Despite the Adult War's end, a large amount of Mark I's were known to have been transferred to North Carolina for reinforcing the Titan's North Carolina Faction whom at the time had a very low air defense, but many of these H.O.R.N.E.T's along with an entire Titan Army of over 15,000 Operatives were lost in 1956 while on the way to the Border from the North. Though the Titans and H.O.R.N.E.T's had returned in one Piece, it was rumored by the Titans who eventually did arrive in North Carolina, that they had been zapped back in time towards an unknown Century, and that they took over a single Village known as Alamode where they were fighting a whole new and different kind of War. They also stated that Mark 1's were constantly patrolling and conducting Target Practice with both Adults on the ground and KND Balloons in the air, in which at this time the Kid Titans of Demoral would never be weary of the Kids Next Door Existence until 1991, before their return home, one H.O.R.N.E.T was lost while the events of the Storm were taking place. The Storm was described to be the very same storm that brought the Kid Titans of Demoral to the 19th Century from the start, and has now arrived once again, only this time it was now on the verge of returning the Kid Titans of Demoral back 152 years in the future where they belong. During these initial events the H.O.R.N.E.T, crashed about 1 mile away from the ACTWLUTH's Mansion. Since than even after the Flash Freeze Incident, the Wreckage would remain there at Alamode for the next 202 years until it was eventually found by Numbuh 90 Millionth BC in 2006. Despite this odd event in the Organization's History in 1956, Mark 1's were than constantly used during the 1960's in order to try and bring down Adult and Teen Uprisings throughout Upstate New York and Europe. They remained in active service until October 8th of 1974, when they were eventually replaced by H.O.R.N.E.T Mark II's. Though the Mark Is were currently replaced completely by the Mark IIs in 1979, many Mark I's still were used as far as the Youth Rebellion in 1982, and were often situated for Patrol like purposes, and not fully on frontline engagements, like they used to be since the vehicle was first invented in 1949. During the Kid War, Mark I's were used in battle in limited numbers, as most of the standard HORNETs that were used during the course of the first years of the war, were Mark IIs, but in 1995, during the Assault on Sahara Point in North Africa, Mark I's were used as G.R.O.U.N.D W.A.L.K.E.R,s up until the end of the war, and were since then reinforced for both airborne and ground based warfare. After the fall of the Kid Titans of the Demoral in 2002, and end of the Kid War, many of the Mark I's were seeked out and destroyed by the Kids Next Door, as of 2008, it is unknown if any Mark I's survived the post war years, but it is possible that Mark I's were amongst some of the surviving last 4 G.R.O.U.N.D W.A.L.K.E.Rs that were used during the Attack of Ettison in 2009. 'H.O.R.N.E.T Mark II' In 1974, up to 1977, the newly planned H.O.R.N.E.T Mark II's were created in an attempt to retire the old 22 year old Mark I's, that had been designed since 1952. Ideas for the H.O.R.N.E.T Mark II were brought together during Numbuh 189's leadership of the Kid Titans of Demoral in which the newly designed H.O.R.N.E.T was scheduled to have more speed, and much lesser Armor. Despite these newer upgrades, the Mark II, had look exactly the same as the Mark I only with different attachments to the body, but Weaponry, controlling and the Interior remained the same, the only different reference towards the Designs is that the Propellers were stretched outwards away from the rear of the Biosphere shell, while the Mark I's props were against it, while using a single slot to allow the Props to turn through without damaging the Biosphere Shell. Production of the H.O.R.N.E.T Mark II's were completed by January 1st of 1978, which would Ironically be the first time in its history that the Mark II's would see action, as during they're mass Production they're were hardly any riots or adult Teen Uprisings that occurred through most of the 1970s. The H.O.R.N.E.T Mark II played a large part in the Oran Highschool attack in June of 1978, and was widely known by covering KTD Grown Operatives as they entered the school, while they took out the School's defenses, that were known to be nothing more, but Fire Hoses. The H.O.R.N.E.T Mark II's had also caused a considerable amount of damaged towards the Schools Interior in which it brought down several Seiling in order to cover the KTD in the Classrooms, Hallways, Gymnasium, and other portions of the school. When the Attack ended, the Mark II's continue to serve under the Titan Air Force, until they were eventually replaced by the H.O.R.N.E.T Mark III's on April 2nd, of 1997, during the events of the K-Civil War, although during the K-Civil War, both the Mark I's and Mark II's fought during the war until the Fall of the Kid Titans of Demoral on December 6th, of 2002. During the aftermath of the Kid War, nearly all KTD Mark II HORNETs were destroyed by the Kids Next Door, in order to try and prevent them from ever being used again, due to both them and the Mark I's being too dangerous for any organizations in order to try and prevent other adversaries from either using them or building from them. It is unknown if any Mark II's survived after the fall of the KTD, but it was eventually revealed that 4 G.R.O.U.N.D W.A.L.K.E.Rs survived, revealing that since the upgrade was mostly designed for both Mark I's and II's it is possible that 1 of the 4 G.R.O.U.N.D W.A.L.K.E.Rs could be a surviving Mark II or I. 'G.R.O.U.N.D W.A.L.K.E.R' Though no longer an actual design or aircraft, G.R.O.U.N.D W.A.L.K.E.Rs were nothing more but mir upgrade that was designed from Titan Motors in 1982, during the stages of the Youth Rebellion that allowed a KTD H.O.R.N.E.T from both Marks I and IIs model H.O.R.N.E.T's including the newly established Mark III in later years during the Kid War, which allowed a KTD H.O.R.N.E.T to become mobile on the ground, in order to act as a temporary ground vehicle, and was often used to demolish weaken based structures on the ground that the KTD Operatives on the ground had trouble against. G.R.O.U.N.D W.A.L.K.E.Rs were the most fearful H.O.R.N.E.T classes, due to their legs being reinforced with Steel which made them strong enough to level cities, as this was accomplished during the time of the Youth Rebellion in 1982, when the KTD was able to demolish most of the city of Albany, New York during the final days of the Riot, and was allowed most Kid Titans of Demoral operatives on the ground, to capture Albany, and crush the Rebellion. Ever since the upgration was created in 1982, the G.R.O.U.N.D W.A.L.K.E.Rs were used in every HORNET in order to allow them ground mobility, which made the KTD even more feared, as one G.R.O.U.N.D W.A.L.K.E.R was able to demolish Father's base of operations during the Rebellion of 1986 which almost led to Father's demise, G.R.O.U.N.D W.A.L.K.E.Rs were also used during the Kid War, in the Battle of Mobile Park, and the War in Space. Following the Invention of the Upgrade in 1982, G.R.O.U.N.D W.A.L.K.E.R's appeared to have been invulnerable, due to the reinforced armaments that were added to the vehicle, but in 1993 during the Battle of British Columbia Hill, one was destroyed, by the Canadian Sector BC, which caused the KTD Canadian operation to fall apart days later. It was eventually discovered that the only way to bring down a G.R.O.U.N.D W.A.L.K.E.R, was to bring down the rear Propellers of the H.O.R.N.E.T, which if they were to lose one, the weight of the vehicle would cause the H.O.R.N.E.T to fall to the side permanently grounding it and making it unflyable, this flaw in the G.R.O.U.N.D W.A.L.K.E.R was never discovered until 2001, but by the time the KTD was able to reinforce the engines on G.R.O.U.N.D W.A.L.K.E.Rs by 2002, it was too late, as the war had taken a bad turn against the KTD, and most of their Territories, making resources harder to come across since Europe was claimed by the Kids Next Door by the early months of 2002, the war ended by December 2002, along with the fall of the Kid Titans of Demoral that same day. Nearly almost all surviving G.R.O.U.N.D W.A.L.K.E.Rs were since then destroyed by the Kids Next Door, with only 4 G.R.O.U.N.D W.A.L.K.E.Rs left surviving the entire dismabtle Era. 'H.O.R.N.E.T Mark III' 'H.O.R.N.E.T Mark IV' Related Aircraft *'H.O.R.N.E.T' *'S.u.p.e.r Bomber' *'Y.A.C.H.T' *'D.E.V.E.S.T.A.T.O.R' (Replacement Ground Support Bomber...) *'S.T.A.R O.N.E' *'A.t.t.a.c.k.e.r' *'G.E.R.O.R.A.N' (Replacement for transporting Operatives to and from the Battlefield...) *'F.I.R.E X' *'L.o.n.g S.h.o.t' *'I.N.T.E.R.C.E.P.T.O.R' *'W.e.s.t.e.r.n' Users *Kid Titans of Demoral *Kids Next Door (On some occasions captured) Trivia *''H.O.R.N.E.T's were known to be the main Ground Support Vehicles for the Kid Titans of Demoral Arsenal...'' *''It was stated by Numbuh 184, that the H.O.R.N.E.T was constructed in 1949, but was first flown in 1950, stating that the H.O.R.N.E.T was created as a prototype at the time prior 1952...'' *''H.O.R.N.E.T's were known to be a Children's Parody of Military Helicopter Gunships, as they act similar, with their ability to both Hover and maneuver Front and back, while also providing Air Cover for Titan Operatives on the ground...'' *''It was later learned in the year 1998, that the Kids Next Door M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H was developed as a Copy to the H.O.R.N.E.T as both appear to look similar, but are different in design and development...'' *''The H.O.R.N.E.T was known as the most Lethal Ground Attack Vehicle in the Kid Titans of Demoral Arsenal until it was surpassed by the D.E.V.E.S.T.A.T.O.R in 1996...'' *''The KTD Y.A.C.H.T, class Hover Tank, was developed in 1979, as an Early replacement for the H.O.R.N.E.T, but the Situation changed as the H.O.R.N.E.Ts were still being manufactured and used during this time...'' *''While being used for ground Warfare, H.O.R.N.E.Ts are often used by The Titans for Patrol Missions as well, as dozens of H.O.R.N.E.T's were known to patrol New York City and other KTD Territories throughout its Existence...'' *''The H.O.R.N.E.T, unlike the Kids Next Door M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H, was able to roam on land, and act similar to a tank on the ground, capable of yanking and ripping fortifications from the ground with it's powerful claws, this event didn't occur with the H.O.R.N.E.T until 1982, during the Youth Rebellion...'' Category:Vehicle Data Base Category:Titan Aircraft Category:Canon Vehicles Category:Vehicles constructed by Titan Motors Industries Category:KTD Vehicles Category:Kid Titans Of Demoral Category:Kid Titans of Demoral Era